The present invention relates generally to a fishing system and more particularly to a tackle box and rod holder having multiple containers and lights.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that fisherman require several things. Initially, fisherman have traditionally used a rock or other static object to hold their fishing rod and reel in place. Unfortunately, use of a rock or ground can be very dirty and can damage the equipment. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide rod and reel mounting devices. Unfortunately, these devices are either complex such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,555,718 and 2,555,073 or lacking in needed features as U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,761. Unfortunately, through these complex systems may provide for elevation and angle adjustment, however, this elevation can easily be changed by the pulling of a fish on the line.
Fishermen also need a light, a tackle box, and a tool box. Fishermen need a handle to carry around these items. Unfortunately, the prior art has failed to combine the necessary features into one system.
What is needed, then, is a multiple feature fishing system. This fishing system must have a method of holding a rod and reel. This system should have at least one light. This system should have a tool box and tackle box or a tool drawer and tackle drawer. This system should have a way of controlling the elevation of the rod and reel. This system must have a way of attaching to a surface. This needed device is presently lacking in the prior art.